In conventional circuit-based wireless communication networks adopting Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme or Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) scheme, required capacity and radio resource consumption for one connection are constant. However, in Internet Protocol (IP)-based wireless communication networks that are drawing attention as a future communication system, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), one terminal can include a plurality of Service Flows (SFs). The SF parameters can be modified according to requirements of a user or an application program. When the parameters are modified, Quality of Service (QoS) of the SF should be guaranteed.
To ensure the QoS, systematic control is required to manage the SF between all layers configuring the wireless communication network. However, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard and Network Working Group (NWG) standard adopted in the WiMAX system do not define detailed interworking processes for the SF parameter modification. In particular, no definition exists for the processes which handle the failure of Dynamic Service Change (DSC) process in a Media Access Control (MAC) layer and modifies the parameters in the upper layer. In this respect, to guarantee the steady QoS, a detailed interworking process for modifying the SF parameters and a process for handling error are demanded.